Hogwarts Soap Opera
by Moni Jane
Summary: All the songs on my playlist... Hermione has a strange dream about a guy she loves but doesn't know, Draco asks Hermione to the Yule Ball, Cho and Harry go on a date, Snape interupts, Lavendar catches Fred cheating...
1. Once Upon a December

A/N -All the music on my play list put together to make one big opera. Sorry if any song has been done before. I'm trying to be original. Could someone please explain to me how to make things italic and how to make the enter thing work?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Once Upon a December.  
  
Hermione blinked her eyes open. A warm light reached her face as she sat up in her four-poster bed. She had a wonderful dream and she sat for a while remembering it.  
  
~Dancing Bears, Painted Wings~  
  
She was floating. Floating on silver lined clouds. A floatful dance she danced. Around her bears with pink tutus danced in a circle surrounding her. She twirled round and round, discovering that she did have wings. What was she doing here?  
  
~Things I almost remember.~  
  
And then a song began to play. A male voice echoed against the clouded walls. Hermione tried to find the source of the voice, but to no avail.  
  
~And a song someone sings.~  
  
She looked down at her dress to see it was the one she wore to the Yule ball last Christmas. So she now knew where she was.  
  
~Once upon a December~  
  
The bears parted to admit a handsome young figure, that was suppose to be Victor Krum. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and they began to sway to the music.  
  
~Someone holds me safe and warm~  
  
This is where her dream went wild. What happened next was not of the past, but of what was supposed to be, according to Professor Trelawny. The bears turned back to humans, they were once again in the Great Hall. The doors to the room burst open with a gust of wind from the storm outside. Silver white horses galloped inside and out of the storm.  
  
~Horses prance through a silver storm.~  
  
The people danced away, ignoring what Hermione could not. She tried to get away. But Krum held her fast and the dancing figures would not cease to let anyone out of the circle.  
  
~Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory.~  
  
To ease Hermione's troubled mind, she danced closer to Krum, wishing her troubles away. She felt his arms around her in a tight embrace and she knew nothing could harm her.  
  
~Someone holds me safe and warm.~  
  
The horses shrieked and kicked their feet as the lighting bolted outside. One black horse soon entered. The thunder roared and the hooves of the silver horses prancing on the dance floor echoed in Hermione's ears.  
  
~Horses prance through a silver storm.~  
  
Hermione chose not to look at the trouble though, she instead studied the couples around her. The happily dancing couples.  
  
~Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory.~  
  
Hermione realized what would happen next. An reenactment of what had happened.  
  
~Far away, Long ago~  
  
Her eyes flickered as before her she saw, the one man she loved burned on a stake. She reached out to him, only to be held back. One last scream of "I love you!" before her memory started to fade.  
  
~Glowing dim as an ember~  
  
Hermoine came back to the present time. Of the dancing and embracing. She looked at Krum and how he didn't resemble the man she loved. She had to find that love in her heart again to be happy.  
  
~Things my heart used to know~  
  
She couldn't remember who it was, that she loved so much. She wanted to know. Wanted to be able to love someone as much as she did.  
  
~Things it yearns to remember.~  
  
Krum started to sing to her again. An all time favorite lullaby. She began to feel dreary as she exited the dream world.  
  
~And a song someone sings.~  
  
And this is how Hermione awoke that one December day.  
  
~Once Upon a December~ 


	2. Blurry

A/N - This is coming along better than I'd hope. But I need some help. I need some characters. and songs. If you have a favorite song or favorite Harry Potter character let me know and if they aren't already on the list I'll put them on there.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Blurry by Puddle of Mud.  
  
It was the day of the now annual Yule Ball. Try as they might, the teachers could not hold there classroom of learning anything from the books, but only of the latest gossip of who was going with who and who was wearing what. Draco Malfoy decided to skip classes altogether after one class of being asked several times to be a date of a younger or disliked student.  
  
Draco didn't know what was happening, he never knew there were so many people at Hogwarts. Didn't know how much they could affect him. He was never one to look at the social world from any view but his own. Although, it was soon discovered that the world of Hogwarts wasn't as simple minded as thought.  
  
He passed through the halls. The very crowded halls. Everyone was moving quickly to get to the next class of gossip. Everything seemed a blur.  
  
~Everything's so blurry~  
  
Upon walking, Draco noticed a group of girls not moving. They were standing talking together and whispering excitedly about their lives as of today. Supposedly one got asked out by a "popular" guy and her aspects of life were different now.  
  
~And everyone's so fake~  
  
The bell had rung and everyone rushed towards there classes. Draco roamed around thinking about what he was doing. He bumped into a very preppy Ravenclaw Prefect who immediately asked him, "What are you doing? You shouldn't be out here. I should tell a professor. But before I do, you're Draco Malfoy right? Ohh! Just to let you know, Pansy wants to go with you to the Yule Ball. She's planning to ask you during lunch. Well, better get to class." With a delightful giggle, the prefect left the speechless Draco.  
  
~And everybody's empty~  
  
Draco, intending at last to go to class, headed to the dungeons for Potions. He'd be late, but that was alright. He was almost there and who should be in his way? Peeves, the Poltergeist.  
  
~And everything is so messed up~  
  
"Well isn't it young Malfoy?" Peeves cackled. Draco though, seemed to be lost in his own thoughts not noticing the chilling voice until Peeves through a vase at his head. This brought his mind off of the one thing he was thinking about. The one girl who he liked. His recent crush, Hermione.  
  
~Pre-occupied without you~  
  
Draco dodged the flying vases being thrown at him. They shattered behind him. The broken pieces almost flying up to cut him. Draco was reminded then, that if he did dared to like Hermione, his life would be threatened by all that he was.  
  
~I cannot live at all~  
  
Draco liked Hermione though. Recently, that was all he cared about. To just get a glimpse of her in the hallway or during class. His heart started to tremble when she came within a 10 foot radius, which is why he decided to go to class today.  
  
~My whole world surrounds you~  
  
He dodged Peeves and the flying vases and lunged to the door of the Potions classroom. He pushed the door open so roughly he stumbled in and landed on his knees. He crawled into a standing position. And took his seat, the only seat left, the one next to Hermione.  
  
~I stumbled then I crawl~  
  
Draco glanced at Hermione. She hadn't noticed him, yet. He looked at her admiringly and thought of what could be.  
  
~You could be my someone~  
  
He thought of all they could do together. How everyone would see them together and they would be "Draco and Hermione".  
  
~You could be my scene~  
  
Snape left the room for a moment, being summoned by Professor Dumbledore. Ron left his table to go to Hermione's. They greeted each other and he was about to put his arm around her. Draco saw a glance in Hermione's eyes that said she really didn't want any of that. Draco then, came to her rescue.  
  
"Hey slime ball! Why don't you go back to your own filthy table? Although, I'm sure it's nicer then the one you have at home, eh Weasel?" Draco insulted Ron.  
  
~You know that I'll protect you, from all of the obscene. ~  
  
Ron was about to react when the bell rang for them to go to their next class. People swarmed towards the door, interrupting the soon to be fight. Draco exited as well. He went to his dormitory to get his books for his next class. He thought of Hermione and as to what she was doing at that very moment.  
  
~I wonder what you're doing. ~  
  
He closed his eyes and imagined her in her own dormitory rummaging around in her trunk trying to find her books.  
  
~Imagine where you are~  
  
Draco opened his eyes and realized how far apart they where. The Slytherin dungeon and Gryffindor tower where the most far apart than any other place.  
  
~There's oceans in between us~  
  
Draco was willing to go anywhere to find her though. Luckily they had the next class together. Care of Magical Creatures was the next class, and that wasn't very far away.  
  
~But that's not very far~  
  
He loved her. And it hurt him. His love for her hit him like a hundred foot wave. He wanted that pain to go away.  
  
~Can you take it all away~  
  
He went down to Care of Magical Creatures and there she was. She glanced at him and he felt the pain of his love all over again.  
  
~Can you take it all away~  
  
It was her fault, he convinced himself. She was beautiful. She was everything he wanted.  
  
~Well ya shoved it in my face~  
  
As far as he knew, she didn't like him in the least bit. And that's what hurts him so. To not be loved back.  
  
~This pain you gave to me~  
  
Draco didn't want this. He didn't want this pain of loving without being loved.  
  
~Can you take it all away~  
  
But then again, he really just wanted his love to be accepted. For his love to be taken and not pounding in his heart as it did.  
  
~Can you take it all away~  
  
She looked at him once more, she opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it, for she saw Pansy walking up to Draco. Draco felt a sudden rush of depression.  
  
~Well ya shoved it in my face~  
  
Pansy jumped in front of him and smiled and batted her large brown eyes.  
  
"Draco, dear, why haven't you even mentioned the Yule Ball today? It is tonight, you know?" Pansy hinted to him.  
  
Draco looked at her and studied how changed she could become knowing that she needed to persuade him to go to the Yule ball with her.  
  
~Everyone is changing~  
  
"Pansy, I have no intentions of going with you to the Yule Ball so you may stop begging me." Draco told her coldly. She huffed and walked off.  
  
Draco looked around and felt very alone even though his two trusted air headed friends where right beside him.  
  
~There's no one left that's real~  
  
Draco desperately wanted to talk to Hermione. To know if she even felt a slightest thing for him. Nothing could be final until he at least asked her.  
  
~To make up your own ending and let me know just how you feel~  
  
Draco felt at a loss. He didn't know what to do, what to say, where to go.  
  
~Cause I am lost with out you~  
  
He didn't know how he could continue living if he didn't find out though. He just needed the courage.  
  
~I cannot live at all~  
  
The class ended and everyone headed back towards the castle. Draco, followed Hermione at a safe distance. He could spend his entire life doing this.  
  
~My whole world surrounds you~  
  
Not paying attention, Draco tripped over the steps. After regaining his composure, he had lost her.  
  
~I stumble then I crawl~  
  
Draco entered the Great Hall, ready for lunch. He saw Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table eating with her friends. He wanted to be with her. Wanted to laugh and smile and talk with her.  
  
~You could be my someone~  
  
What a sight that would be. It could never happen though.  
  
~You could be my scene~  
  
Draco passed the Gryffindor table to reach the Slytherin. As he passed so did Neville. Neville tripped over his feet. He was carrying a goblet of pumpkin juice, which would have spilt all over Hermione. Draco saved her though. He caught Neville and only a bit of pumpkin juice splashed over the side.  
  
~You know that I will save you from all of the unclean~  
  
Neville muttered a thanks and the Gryffindor table glared him on his way. He sat down at his own Slytherin table with his back to her. He closed his eyes, no longer hungry and pictured what she was saying now, what she was doing.  
  
~I wonder what your doing~  
  
He turned around to look at her but found that she was not there.  
  
~I wonder where you are~  
  
Then he caught sight of her. She was headed toward the library. The other side of the Great Hall and castle.  
  
~There's oceans in between us~  
  
He ran across the Great Hall and followed her through the corridors.  
  
~But that's not very far~  
  
He ran through the hallways, knowing the closer he got to her, the closer he got to releasing what he held inside.  
  
~Can you take it all away~  
  
Draco opened the library door. Already he felt his heart lifting.  
  
~Can you take it all away~  
  
He slid around the bookcases. His breath caught in his chest as he caught a glance of her.  
  
~Well ya shoved it in my face~  
  
His heart pained to know the answer. His head hurt for the lack of courage.  
  
~This pain you gave to me~  
  
Draco trembled as he studied her form leaning over a book. Her eyes where caught in the words of the page. How he longed to just speak to her.  
  
~Can you take it all away~  
  
He walked up to her. Still, she hadn't noticed. Only when he pressed the book down with his hand, causing her eyes to meet his.  
  
~Can you take it all away~  
  
Hermione's eyes looked confused for a moment, until she used all her strength to shove the book in Draco's face. Then she ran.  
  
~Well ya shoved it in my face~  
  
Draco hadn't realized what she might have thought when he did what he did. He had no idea that she would react like that.  
  
~Nobody told me what you thought~  
  
He should have said something to calm her fears. Maybe she wouldn't have ran then.  
  
~Nobody told me what to say~  
  
He finally caught a glimpse of her. But before he could get one step further she took a sharp turn and started running down another corridor.  
  
~Everyone showed you where to turn~  
  
He kept running, until eventually he caught up with her. They where 10 feet from each other when she turned around and started to run again when she saw him.  
  
~Told you when to run away~  
  
Hermione couldn't run anymore. She tried to hide behind a statue, but to no avail. Draco saw where she hid.  
  
~Nobody told you where to hide~  
  
"Hey." Draco greeted  
  
Hermione stayed silent, not knowing what to say.  
  
~Nobody told you what to say~  
  
She started out to run again, but Draco caught her.  
  
"Please, don't run again." He insisted.  
  
"But Harry and Ron said I had to run." Hermione stated.  
  
~Everyone showed you where to turn.~  
  
She ran anyway when Draco let loose of her arm. This time, Draco caught up with her quickly and grabbed both her arms so she could no longer run. He could finally speak what was on his mind and heart.  
  
~Showed you when to run away~  
  
"Hermione, I need to talk to you. Please, listen to me." Draco pleaded.  
  
~Can you take it all away~  
  
"I like you a lot and I need to know how you feel about me. If we could ever be together." Draco explained.  
  
~Can you take it all away~  
  
He felt as if she would reject him at any moment. His heart clutched together waiting for the response.  
  
~Well ya shoved it in my face~  
  
"Draco, I don't know what to tell you." Hermione said as she looked down. "I've always wondered what it would be like to be with you, but you must understand. We just can't do it. Our houses wouldn't allow it. It's beyond our control."  
  
Draco felt almost like crying.  
  
~This pain you gave to me~  
  
"Hermione, can we at least try? Go with me to the Yule Ball at least. Let's just see what happens. We'll never know until we try." Draco continued to plead.  
  
~Can you take it all away~  
  
"Draco, I don't know. Harry and Ron would be furious. You'd be in danger. Think of all the risks." Hermione told him. Draco didn't care though.  
  
~Can you take it all away~  
  
"Hermione, I don't care. Nothing could be worse then the feeling of never knowing what we could be." He told her.  
  
~Well ya shoved it in my face~  
  
"No, I won't do this. This is insane." Hermione said wide-eyed.  
  
~This pain you give to me~  
  
"Hermione, please, just try it!" Draco shouted at her.  
  
Hermione stared at the floor for a while in thought until she finally spoke, "Alright Draco, I'll go with you to the Yule Ball."  
  
~You take it all~  
  
With that she left to her dormitory and left Draco in shock. His heart felt lifted. He felt he could breathe again.  
  
~You take it all away~  
  
He wanted to hear those words again. Those wonderful words. He replayed the same scene over in his mind again and again.  
  
~Explain again to me~  
  
He went to get ready for the Yule Ball. He was in a daze the entire time. He felt free.  
  
~Take it all away~  
  
He couldn't wait until the Yule Ball finally started. He couldn't wait to be reminded of what he had accomplished.  
  
~Explain again to me~  
  
A/N - Longest chapter ever! Look forward to the next chapter starring Cho Chang singing Tale as Old as Time from Beauty and Beast while she watches Hermione and Draco dance. 


	3. Tale as Old as Time

A/N - Thank you all my reviewers! I'll do individual thank you's when I get my own internet and enough time back. Like I mentioned before, I need suggestions for characters and songs. Anything. Unless you want Dumbledore to sing "Butterfly" Chapter um.. 53 I might have to divide this story. Like after they advance in years or something. But still, I'll take any character or song request as soon as I get it. No waiting list. On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Tale as Old as Time from Beauty and the Beast.  
  
The entire great hall looked on speechless as Draco and Hermione entered together. All eyes were on them. It was rather discomfortable. Until of course the music started. And when it did, the dancing began. Draco and Hermione made the most perfect visible couple. Although, they were happy together, the people around them were not happy with them being together.  
  
"I can't believe she would even go near him!" Ron stated.  
  
"I agree with you Ron, there is something very peculiar going on here. Maybe the Imperious Curse?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Please! Boys, always misinterpreting matters of the heart. Any one can tell they are in love." Cho , Harry's date, concluded the argument, "Just look at them. Any one can see."  
  
~Tale as old as time~  
  
"It's true love too, see how they stare deep into each other eyes?" Cho asked.  
  
"Bull! Hermione could never love a jerk like that!" Harry insisted.  
  
~True as it can be~  
  
"He's our worse enemy! She is once again fraternizing with the enemy! Somebody should go to talk to that girl!" Ron told the group.  
  
~Barely even friends~  
  
"Ron, he loves her. You can tell by the way he holds her. He's not trying to do anything bad to her." Cho corrected him.  
  
~Then somebody bends, unrepentantly~  
  
"Come on Harry, let's dance. We might get close to them and then you'll really see what's going on." Cho ordered.  
  
Harry and Cho danced across the Great Hall, until they reach a better viewing and hearing distance of Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Hermione. I'm really glad you finally agreed to come with. I don't know what I would have done with out you." they heard Draco say.  
  
"See! He loves her! See how kind he's being! He can be really sweet when he wants to!" Cho exclaimed.  
  
~Just a little change~  
  
"Draco, I must admit, I'm glad I agreed too. But what will Harry and Ron say when they finally see us together?" they heard Hermione ask.  
  
"Don't worry about them, there nothing and you shouldn't worry." Draco told her.  
  
Harry gave Cho a glare.  
  
"Ok, so maybe he can be sweet *just* to Hermione." Cho consented.  
  
~Small to say the least~  
  
"Draco, won't your father disagree with this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, but whatever he does. Oh, Hermione, this a big risk I admit." Draco confessed.  
  
"Great! So now we have Harry, Ron, and your father after us!" Hermione gave an insane laugh.  
  
Cho pursed her lips. How awful she thought it must be for them to have to be scared to be together.  
  
~Both a little scared~  
  
"That's it! I can't stand it anymore! I've got to talk to her!" Harry told Cho.  
  
"Harry, give them some more peace, please!" Cho begged.  
  
But Harry left Cho standing by herself to watch him go up to Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Draco, what do you think you are doing with *my* girlfriend?" Harry stated.  
  
"Harry I am not your girlfriend!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Cho felt anger toward Harry. This was unexpected.  
  
~Neither one prepared~  
  
"Hermione is beautiful! You don't deserve her, Malfoy." Harry spat.  
  
"Potter, I may be a beast in your eyes, but I love Hermione, and that's what matters. I think that if you are truly her friend, you'll let her make her own decision." Draco declared.  
  
Both looked toward her for an answer.  
  
~Beauty and the Beast~  
  
"Harry." Hermione started.  
  
Cho gasped. Hermione was actually going to choose Harry over Draco!  
  
~Ever just the same~  
  
"Harry, I want to be with Draco." Hermione finally said. Everyone was surprised by this statement.  
  
~Ever a surprise~  
  
"But Hermione." Harry started.  
  
"Listen, Harry, we can still be friends. But you have to let me make my own decision about who I date." Hermione stated. Harry shook his head yes in confusion. Cho took this time to lead Harry away and let the couple continue to dance.  
  
~Ever as before~  
  
"See Harry, that wasn't so bad was it?" Cho asked.  
  
Harry wouldn't reply, he just danced and stared off into space.  
  
Hermione and Draco left the Great Hall and went to the Grounds to dance there. Cho sensed that Harry still didn't trust Draco, so she decided they would dance at a safe viewing and hearing distance.  
  
"Hermione, are you sure about this? You know the risks. You know what could happen." Draco stuttered out.  
  
"Draco, I love you. I think that will be able to get us through anything." Hermione stated.  
  
~Ever just as sure~  
  
Draco held Hermione close. The sun began to come up over the horizon. The few rays visible reflected off the lake.  
  
~As the sun will rise~  
  
"Awww isn't this Romantic?" Cho asked Harry.  
  
"Sure is." Finally.. .Hary was responding.  
  
"They look so cute together, don't they?" Cho asked.  
  
"Not as cute as us." Harry told her.  
  
~Tale as old as time~  
  
"Hear that, Harry? That's my favorite song, dance with me please." Cho requested.  
  
"Anything." Harry smiled.  
  
And so they danced. Out the corner of her eye, Cho saw Hermione and Draco dancing as well.  
  
~Tune as old as song~  
  
As Cho lay her head on Draco's shoulder while dancing she heard Draco and Hermione talking.  
  
"Draco, how long will we last?" Hermione asked.  
  
"As long as we can." Draco replied and held her closer.  
  
~Bittersweet and strange~  
  
Draco lifted Hermione's head up to his own and kissed her. Cho was surprised. Draco could really be caring. More shocked was Draco himself.  
  
~Finding you can change~  
  
"I suppose I'm not completely right about Draco." Harry admitted to Cho.  
  
"Of course not, but you'll get there." Cho told him.  
  
"I suppose he really does love her and her him." Harry continued.  
  
"Most likely," Cho smiled at him.  
  
"I love you Cho, you know that right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Now I do." Cho told him and they held each other closer.  
  
~Learning you were wrong~  
  
"Harry, does this mean we're going steady now?" Cho asked.  
  
"I'd hope so," replied Harry.  
  
Cho smiled. She could hear the almost exact conversation from Hermione and Draco.  
  
~Certain as the sun~  
  
The sun came fully up from the horizon. Everyone was called inside.  
  
~Rising in the east~  
  
"This year's Yule Ball has been quite a success," began Dumbledore, "I'm honored to announce this year's first King and Queen of Christmas."  
  
"What in the world?" Cho wondered.  
  
"It's a muggle, well I suppose now magic, thing," Harry explained to her.  
  
~Tale as old as time~  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are this year's King and Queen. Would those two please come to the front and share the royalty dance?"  
  
Draco and Hermione came up and danced.  
  
~Song as old as rhyme~  
  
And as they danced, Cho couldn't help be reminded of how the Beast like Draco fell for the beautiful Hermione. It was too good to be true.  
  
~Beauty and the Beast~  
  
"And now children, the Yule Ball finally comes to an end." Professor McGonagal announced.  
  
Everyone trudged toward there dormitories after sweet goodbyes to their partners.  
  
~Tale as old as time~  
  
Hermione hummed to herself as she layed her head down on her pillow and began to sleep. She would never forget the music played when Draco and her were in the spotlight in front of the entire school. Together as one.  
  
~Song as old as rhyme~  
  
Cho wrote in her diary. She could not get over how love could cure the hardest hearts and beauty could charm the most rudest beasts.  
  
~Beauty and the Beast~  
  
A/N- Hoped you liked it. Tune in next time for Harry Potter's spotlight of Can You Feel the Love Tonight (*not* the one from Lion King). Part Of Your World from the Little Mermaid by Lavender Brown. Grow Up (Scooby Doo commercial) by Ron Weasley. Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty by Katie Bell. I'm In Over My Head from Titan A.E. by George Weasley. Unless of course, I get any requests. (By the way if you request something you don't have to request both things.) 


	4. Can you feel the love tonight?

A/N - Thank you all so much for the reviews. When I get my own computer back I will do personal thank you's to reviews. And now we have Harry Potter singing Can You Feel the Love Tonight. This is not the one from the Lion King.  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter. I do not Can You Feel the Love Tonight by Elton John.  
  
It was Christmas day. Excitement filled Hogwarts. Snow fights and Christmas Presents were abroad. It was during lunch that Harry finally got to talk to Cho since the night before.  
  
"I had a fantastic time last night, Harry." Cho stated.  
  
Harry had been thinking about something and finally decided to say it, "I'm glad you did Cho. Would you like to go to Christmas Dinner at Hogsmeade with me tonight?"  
  
"Sure Harry! I'd love to!" Cho answered.  
  
Harry could have never been more pleased, "I'll meet you in the Great Hall at 7 ok?"  
  
"Alright," answered Cho and she went off to find her friends to tell them of her great luck.  
  
7 o'clock came swiftly enough. Harry waited for Cho and she finally appeared wearing a satin green Christmas dress.  
  
"You look beautiful, Cho," Harry told her.  
  
Cho blushed, "Thank you, Harry."  
  
Harry led her through the secret passage leading to Hogsmeade. They walked to the Three Broom Sticks and sat down. All the worries of what would happen left Harry. Now everything seemed to be perfect.  
  
~There's a calm surrender to the rush of day~  
  
There was a candle in the middle of the table and a fireplace on the wall next to them. As they ordered they couldn't take they're eyes off each other. They ate in silence mostly. Talking only occasionally. When they finished they had no wish to leave. Soon came in a most unwanted person. Snape entered the Three Broom Sticks.  
  
"Well look what we have here!" Snape exclaimed.  
  
"Professor, please, don't you have something better to be doing?" Harry said boldly.  
  
"What's more fun than spoiling a Gryffindor's fun?" Snape questioned. Harry said in desperation, "Can't you just go away!?"  
  
"Since we're not in school technically, I'll make you a deal, Potter," Snape offered.  
  
"What is it?" Harry questioned uneasily.  
  
"You don't catch the snitch at the next Gryffindor versus Slytherin game," Snape stated.  
  
"What!? Are you out of your mind!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Your choice.." Snape sneered.  
  
Harry thought of what he was sacrificing for. This date with Cho was worth it, he supposed, "Fine, so be it!"  
  
"Oh Joy!" Snape said and left.  
  
"You didn't have to do that," Cho told Harry.  
  
"It's worth it. You're worth it," Harry told her.  
  
~When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away~  
  
Cho smiled and stood up. Like magic music started to play.  
  
"Dance with me!" Cho asked.  
  
Harry got up and began to slow dance with Cho.  
  
They're surroundings left them and all they could see was each other. They seemed to be dancing on air. Harry admired the sparkle in Cho's eyes and Cho admired the features in Harry's smile. They kissed and around them a whirlwind swept glitter and rose petals around them for a true love's kiss. For in the magical world. When a true love's kiss is of innocence and beauty enchantment will always take place. And thus the whirlwind of love enchantment.  
  
Harry knew then, that this was the person he was meant to be with. And so he would be with her.  
  
~An enchanted moment and it sees me through~  
  
"Harry, why do choose me? You could have any girl in Hogwarts. why am I so special?" Cho asked.  
  
Harry held her close and answered, "Cho, I love you because of who you are. You're wonderful in my eyes and no other girl could ever be as beautiful." "Not even Fleur Delacour? The veela?" Cho asked. She had heard that Fleur was coming back to Hogwarts to study one last year of magic. So was Victor Krum, it was rumored.  
  
"Yes, even her." Harry answered. Something in his heart was troubled. How was he going to be able not to win at the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. Was this really all worth it?  
  
Cho smiled and put her head on his shoulder and held on close. Harry melted and knew it was worth it.  
  
~It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you~  
  
Harry felt wonderful as he held Cho. He knew that nothing could separate them. His feelings for her were so strong.  
  
~And can you feel the love tonight~  
  
Just now did Harry look around him to see about a dozen classmates from Hogwarts and a few professors at the Three Broomsticks in awed silence of the two lovers. No one spoke and no one moved. All that could be seen was the adoration of the two slow dancing teens.  
  
~It is where we are~  
  
A door crashed open. Harry and Cho turned their eyes to see that George Weasly staring at them wide eyed. Cho had forgotten that George liked her. He had asked her to the Yule Ball and she only said no for the reason that Harry had already asked her. George could see that Cho was completely taken now. He was a bit heart broken. Harry smiled. To have a wanted girlfriend was terrific. She chose him.  
  
~It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer~  
  
George exited the Three Broomsticks after he saw Harry and Cho kiss once more. George some how knew that they were going steady and that was too far to keep a childish crush on a girl in an already steady relationship.  
  
~That we got this far~  
  
Everyone had stopped watching. It was late and time to head back to Hogwarts. Harry and Cho held hands as they walked back to Hogwarts. A certain glow surrounded them. The glow of love. Even in the dark secret passages to get back to Hogwarts, they glowed with love for each other.  
  
~And can you feel the love tonight~  
  
In the Great Hall, Harry kissed Cho goodnight and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. ~How it's laid to rest~  
  
Harry entered the Gryffindor Common Room to have almost the entire male Gryffindors and a few jealous but curious females attack him with questions. He told them how he felt true love that night. Most of the guys laughed, but almost all the girls sighed with adorement.  
  
~It's enough for kings and vagabonds~  
  
And so Harry Potter and Cho Chang were *the couple* of Hogwarts. The perfect match. The perfect example. Boys tried to be like Harry to their girlfriends. The girls tried to be as beautiful and sweet as Cho to charm their boyfriends. Everyone wanted the perfect relationship like Harry and Cho had.  
  
~Believe the very best~  
  
Harry entered the boy's dormitory to find Ron sitting on his bed in deep thought. Ron was the only fifth year boy not to have met him in the Common Room.  
  
"What's up Ron?" Harry greeted.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I didn't hear you come in," Ron stated.  
  
Harry could tell something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"I wish I had the relationship you have, Harry. I like Padma Patil so much! But I know she doesn't like me. She, like every other available girl in Hogwarts, is in absolute love with you. Why do you have to be so perfect?" Ron ranted.  
  
Harry thought Ron very childish.  
  
~There's a time for everyone if they only learn~  
  
"You just can't have a perfect relationship, Ron. You have to work for it. You just don't simply fall in love. Drama reaches everyone. Cho and I weren't lovers at first. I was so protective of Hermione that I wouldn't let any other girl reach my heart. Until Cho. She was patient enough to help me see through my stupidity. And now, you have to open your eyes." Harry lectured.  
  
~That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn~  
  
"Whatever, Harry," Ron muttered.  
  
Harry went to sleep and woke the next day to still have the wonderful feeling of love. There was only a week left until school started back up again. Today, he wanted to take a complete walk around the grounds with Cho. He rushed to the Great Hall for breakfast, in hopes of seeing her there. And there she was.  
  
"Cho, would you like to take a walk with me around all the grounds?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to." Cho answered delightfully.  
  
Harry let her finish her breakfast and out they went.  
  
The snow of winter covered everything. The lake had frozen over.  
  
"How do you think the creature of the lake fares?" Cho asked.  
  
"Never as good as we do," Harry answered. Cho laughed and they continued on.  
  
It wasn't long until a snow war had begun. It couldn't be helped. At the edge of the Dark Forest they threw and snow and laughed with delight. The winter birds sang with joy. And the kinder animals watched with amusement.  
  
~There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors~  
  
Cho had begun to pack up an ice ball to throw at Harry. When she looked up, she couldn't see him. Her heart started beating faster. She turned and her eyes searched everywhere for a sight of him. Above her snow had started to fall from the branches. Harry jumped down and grabbed her. She yelled with delight and they shared a snowy kiss.  
  
~When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours~  
  
The birds and small animals now made little noises and sing song like voices. Harry and Cho held each other close and just let the moment sweep them away.  
  
~And can you feel the love tonight~  
  
Harry observed their surroundings. It was getting dark. The animals and birds had left. They were still in the edges of the Dark forest, but he didn't know which way was the way out.  
  
~It is where we are~  
  
"Cho, maybe we should start heading back," Harry suggested.  
  
They started one way and kept going. Harry kept a hold of Cho and never did he let her go. Even if they were lost, at least he had her. ~It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer~  
  
"Harry, are we lost?" Cho asked.  
  
Harry didn't answer at first until finally, "Yes, I believe we are."  
  
"Oh Harry! We have to find our way back!" Cho exclaimed.  
  
Harry continued on. He was tired but his energy was coming back as he thought of how he had to protect Cho and get her back to safety.  
  
Suddenly Harry's eyes spotted a clearing. As he got closer to it, he found that it was the way out of the forest.  
  
~That we got this far~  
  
They ran the rest of the way until they got into the Great Hall. They said a hurried good night and kissed one last time before heading back to their own houses.  
  
~And can you feel the love tonight~  
  
Harry went to sleep last night in wonderment how anything could happen. He loved Cho. He saved Cho. Everything was perfect.  
  
~How it's laid to rest~  
  
The rest of Hogwarts were starting to get a little jealous. No one deserved such love.  
  
~It's enough to make kings and vagabonds~  
  
Harry and Cho were the couple of the year, nothing could take them away for each other.  
  
~Believe the very best~  
  
Of course, there was a few who believe anything could happen. They were determined to break the two lovers apart, just for the sake of drama.  
  
~It's enough to make kings and vagabonds~  
  
Harry and Cho continued to love each other though. And as the days passed, the hope of them ever being apart dwindled.  
  
~Believe the very best~  
  
A/N Please Review! I hope you enjoyed it. Coming up next. Part of Your World (from the Little Mermaid) by Lavendar Brown. Grow Up by Ron Weasley. Once Upon a Dream by Katie Bell. I'm In Over My Head by George Weasley. Hey Baby by Fleur Delacour (remember her? Now she's back!)  
  
Thank you's  
  
Foxyness39 - Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! You could call chapter 1 a prologue (can's spell either) I suppose. The dream does come in handy. I'm glad you loved it.  
  
Lady of Argyllshire - Thank you for reviewing! I can be evil if I wish too :P I'm glad you liked it. My friend (penname Kara Luna) and I are also planning to write something together someday.  
  
Ginny Riddle - Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you thought it was beautiful. I'm trying to keep the characters in character, but I'm also going to give them a little zest. Hermione's out of characterness was unintentional, I'm sorry about that.  
  
*mookies to all my reviewers* 


	5. Dumb Girls

A/N – I don't have many reviews for this story, and I haven't updated in forever, but… I've got some great ideas for this story! Talk about drama and some of my classic favorite songs! The first few chapters might have been too… less mature than the ones to come, just to let everyone know. This story might earn its PG-13 (or whatever it's called on here) yet! Now to begin! I give you Lavendar Brown. The song is Dumb Girls by Lucy Woodward. I own neither Harry Potter nor the song. The ------ indicate lyrics to the song. Please review, but most of all enjoy!

Lavendar was humming while on her way to the library. She was to meet her boyfriend Fred there. As she entered, she realized that the lights were off. Thinking it was a trick, Lavendar walked further into the room. She stood very quietly and listened for a sign of her boyfriend. All she could hear was muffled gasps. Letting her ears lead the way, she walked closer to the sound, which was coming from the restricted section. Lavendar was about to find out who the noise maker was by checking behind one of the many bookshelves, when she heard something that startled her.

"Oh, Fred. You're so wonderful," said a female's voice that definitely wasn't hers.

Surely, it was just a trick thought Lavendar as she made her feet carry her to see the truth. Her eyes watered to find Fred pressed up against none other than Katie Belle. They were in the middle of a passionate kiss.

--------_He broke my heart today_--------

Lavendar dropped to her knees as her mouth dropped open emitting a small gasp of astonishment. This was enough to make the snogging couple turn to her.

"Oh crap!" said Katie.

"In total agreement! Lavendar, what are you doing here? Oh gosh, I'm really sorry. You weren't suppose to find out like this," Fred started rambling and when Lavendar didn't give a response he kept on, "Listen, you have no idea how much I didn't want to hurt you. Please forgive me. Say that you accept my apology."

Silence.

--------I don't know what to say--------

"Well say something, dammit!" said an aggravated Katie.

Lavendar looked at her with her iced blue eyes. There was no way she was going to cry in front of this whore.

"What? Are you deaf?" Kate said mockingly.

"Katie please, take it easy," Fred pleaded.

Then Fred went to Lavendar to embrace her in a hug.

--------I can't feel a thing at all--------

Lavendar backed away and Fred said, "Listen Lav, I know this hard to hear, but you have to understand. Our relationship is dimming out, it's time we find new brighter ones."

--------I did not see it coming--------

"I guess this is goodbye then," said Fred as he took a step away from Lavendar.

"Finally we can be together in public," said Katie.

"No more hiding," said Fred as the two left leaving Lavendar in the dark library.

--------Now you're just a man that got away--------

Lavendar studied the darkened floor as her eyes melted into tears.

--------I look at the ground--------

After a while of fitful crying, she raised her face to the ceiling and gave a scream of emotional pain.

--------And give the sky the middle finger--------

Lavendar returned to her common room with quiet sobs, thinking about how today was suppose to be their 4 month anniversary.

--------something inside said--------

Glancing at her wall calendar in her dormitory, Lavendar's heart filled with tears to see today's date engulfed with a pink heart.

--------Here's a day you should remember--------

With a shriek, Lavendar ripped the calendar off the wall and slammed it into the ground. With a furry and hurt pride, she stomped it while crying her heart out.

--------So mark it on a wall--------

Hermione came in and found Lavendar crying and rushed to help her. Lavendar tried to tell what happen, but for a moment she just stuttered in disbelief.

--------I never believed it could happen to me--------

When Hermione left, Lavendar felt no better. How could she let this happen to her? The relationship seemed so perfect. What was wrong with her?

--------Something like this only happens to dumb girls--------

Did she not pick up the hints? The way he would start skipping out eating dinner with her. Or make excuses to spend time with her?

--------Taking themselves too seriously--------

Lavendar let her wound scar over as she spent the next few weeks in class. She never concentrated on her studies like she did now. She wasn't going to let herself be caught unawares anymore.

--------I was so damn smart--------

One day, in Charms, Fred came in to deliver a message to Professor Flitwick. Before he left though, he paused in his tracks and looked at Lavendar deeply. What was it that she saw in his eyes? Sorrow? Regret?

--------I was the one girl--------

He left suddenly, just like that one night happened. So suddenly.

--------I never believed it could happen to me--------

Lavendar shut herself in her dormitory again, wishing the pitiful tears would stop.

--------Something like this only happens to dumb girls--------

Friday evening of the next weekend, the Gryffindors were in the Great Hall at their table waiting to go to Hogsmeade. While Lavendar was listening to what her friend Parvati had to say, she couldn't help her eyes wander to where Fred sat laughing with his brother.

--------I miss you so much--------

Katie came over to Fred and sat promptly in his lap with a grin. Fred's eyes glanced at Lavendar's as he sat Kate beside him instead.

--------I can't stand it--------

Was he doing that for her? The carriages finally arrived and they were making their way outside. Lavendar walked behind Fred and Katie who stopped right infront of the door. Kate smirked as she kissed Fred deeply right in front of her. Lavendar's heart filled with rage.

--------Even though you done me wrong--------

She paused as they continued to leave. Memories flashed back to her. Good memories. She yearned for a kiss just like that with Fred. She wished he was hers again.

--------And I got the heart to forgive this--------

Fred told Katie to go on ahead, and he ran back to Lavendar.

"Lav, I'm sorry. Katie's a little mean. She shouldn't have…" but he stopped because Lavendar just looked at him so deeply with a mixture of hurt, passion, and was that forgiveness?

--------But I'd never let you know--------

They were the last ones to reach the carriages, so they were put in a carriage together, by themselves. There was a bump and Lavendar fell over ontop of Fred.

--------What kind of girl would put herself in that position--------

His lips met hers, half accident, half yearning. They both kissed each other with missed memories and passion.

--------To think that I could ever fight the system--------

They parted from the kiss. Fred was grinning. Lavendar's heart melted.

--------And I got fooled again--------

They got out of the carriage. Lavendar touched her lips in astonishment.

--------I never believed it could happen to me--------

Did she really kiss her ex-boyfriend who cheated on her?

--------Something like this only happens to dumb girls--------

She was caught off guard. Fred touched her hand softly and a note curled in between her fingers.

--------Taking themselves to seriously--------

She watched Fred walk away and meet up with Katie. She looked eagerly at the note, her caution to the wind.

--------I was so damn smart--------

"Meet me in the alley behind HogsHead."

Lavendar's face flushed with excitement as she hugged the note to her chest. This is what she wanted, right?

--------I was the one girl--------

They met, and even before speaking they were both taken up in a passionate kiss. Lavendar felt the world spin.

--------Who never believed it could happen to me--------

Fred pushed her against the wall as their kisses turned hot with lust. She only thought briefly that they shouldn't be doing this. That Fred belonged to Katie now.

--------Something like this only happens to somebody else--------

They heard voices approaching and the snogging couple broke away.

"Lav, I just can't leave Katie."

Lavendar nodded, wanting to cry. What would happen now?

"We can continue though," he said quietly tracing his fingers up her arm giving her goosebumps.

--------I thought I was strong--------

She shouldn't. It was wrong. And she would just get hurt. She felt herself lift up to meet his lips in a sweet kiss.

--------I thought I was strong--------

Their kiss grew until the voices grew louder. Fred cursed and apparated. Leaving her alone in the alley.

--------But I was just dreaming--------

Hermione and Ginny found her in the alley, looking dumbstruck.

"Come on, we'll take you back to the castle," Ginny took her arm.

"Thanks," Lavendar whispered quietly.

--------I can't believe it--------

Once at the castle Lavendar started making her way to the Gryffindor tower. He passed Fred and Katie and her eyes watered up. Fred followed her, and they were alone in the common room.

Fred wiped the tears from her eyes and whispered, "Lav, it'll be ok. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have…"

--------That nothing was wrong--------

Fred gave her a light kiss on the lips, barely brushing them together. Lavendar's heart soared and she burned inside.

--------I thought I knew what was going on--------

"Fred, please," Lavendar barely muttered, "Please, say we can be together again."

Fred looked at her regret as he backed slightly away.

"Lavendar, I thought you knew?" Fred asked.

--------But love was deceiving me--------

"Kate and I are engaged," Fred stated. His eyes were downcast.

Lavendar fainted right then and there.

--------Now I'm just a dumb girl--------

She woke up in her own bed. Ginny and Hermione had carried her up. She tossed and turned as her heart tortured her.

--------A dumb dumb dumb dumb girl--------

Lavendar finally got out of bed. She walked over to the mirror and glanced at herself. She was a wreck both emotionally and physically. She picked up a hair brush and began brushing her hair. Her tears came silently.

--------That's what I am--------

She went down to the Great Hall for some food. Fred and Katie were sitting close and his arm was around her. He didn't even glance at her.

--------I never believed it could happen to me--------

How could be fooled twice? Her face burned in anger.

--------Something like this only happens to dumb girls--------

She ran out of the great hall, no longer hungry.

--------Taking themselves too seriously--------

She ran into Ron Weasley. Who looked very uncomfortable as she fell ontop of him, still crying.

"Lavendar….what's wrong?" he asked gently.

Wrong? Everything was wrong! Lavendar's life was in ruins!

"Ron…I…" but she just began crying again.

--------I was so damn smart--------

Ron took Lavendar in his arms, and tried his best to comfort her. He took in the smell of her hair and feel of her skin. How could anyone hurt something so beautiful?

--------I was the one girl--------

Ron tilted Lavendar's chin up, "It'll be ok. I'm here for you. What do you need?"

Lavendar looked at him bewildered. Her crying finally stopped.

--------Who never believed it could happen to me--------

"Ron, I don't know what I need…I don't know what I want…I'm just tired of hurting," and with that she began crying again. Ron hugged her closer and Lavendar let herself get comfortable in his arms. He was so strong. So comforting.

--------Something like this only happens to somebody else--------

Fred approached them. He looked angry.

"Ron, what do you think you're doing!?" He said jealously.

Lavendar looked in shock. She stood angrily and walked over to Fred.

"And what do you think you're doing, Fred Weasley?" She said, so filled with anger, that it startled everyone.

--------Only shit like this would happen to me--------

"Lavendar," Fred started, his voice filled with hurt, "I just…its hard seeing you with anyone else."

Lavendar's heart felt like breaking. She couldn't be fooled again. But she wanted to so much.

--------Can't believe this shit could happen to me--------

Fred kissed her gently and she felt herself melt into the kiss. Ron looked on angrily.

Suddenly, they heard Katie's voice in the distance, "Fred, where are you?"

Fred pulled away from their kiss, and looked guiltily.

"I have to leave," he stated simply. He gently cupped her cheek and gave her one last kiss on the forehead before walking away.

--------Cause something like this only happens to somebody else--------

Lavendar fell to the ground in confusion and hurt.

--------I guess I'm just a dumb dumb dumb dumb girl--------

Ron ran to her and put his arms around her.

"Why do you let him hurt you?" Ron asked confused.

"I can't help it," Lavendar said sobbingly, "I think I love him."

She buried her tear stained face in Ron's shirt. He rubbed her back gently, promising to try to let nothing hurt her again.

--------That's what I am--------

"Ron, thank you," Lavendar said lifting her face and looking deeply in Ron's eyes.

"No, Lavendar, thank you," Ron responding, "I finally found what I want to protect and care for."

And with that he kissed her cheek gently and she laid her head back on his shoulder with a sigh and let him hold her. She began nodding off to sleep, but all she could think of was how she wouldn't be able to resist if Fred ever approached her again. Which she was sure he would, often.

--------Dumb dumb dumb dumb girl--------

A/N – Wow, this might be a bit long. But I hope it's good nonetheless. I had a terrific time writing it! Poor Lavendar, huh? And Ron is so sweet in this chapter, it makes me smile. Oh, and if you think Fred is awful now… just wait until future chapters! Fun times, fun times. Please, please, please, please, review. I'd be eternally grateful. And most of all, enjoy all your future readings. Moni Jane


End file.
